ShuntxNitrobolt act 8
by Gnejs
Summary: In this two-parter when things seems to be relatively quiet, everything is starting to turning up and down on the lives of Nitrobolt and Shunt when an unexpected visitor comes by...


**ShuntxNitrobolt act 8**

It was the morning after Nitrobolt, Shunt and Eve had gotten drunk and overcharged in Shunt's case. Eve had cleaned up the mess after them early in the morning before Knockout eventually would get in and see what they had done. Shunt was not in the room at the moment as Eve sat on the berth and looked at Nitrobolt who was still recharging.

"Hey, are you going to recharge forever Nitro...?" she looked at him and pushed on him lightly. The mech grunted, trying to scoot himself away from her. But Eve was just too hardheaded to even give up, making the mech online his optics fully.

"…What the frag do you want?" he grumbled and his optics was still dimmed, Eve looked at him and snorted and tried not to start laughing.

"You have been recharging like, forever, you didn't even notice when Knockout came to pick up Shunt." she sneered a bit at him.

"Knockout WHAT-?!" he quickly rose up into a sitting position. "Where did he take him?!" Nitrobolt noticed the look on Eve's faceplate, making him grumbled. "Don't… laugh at me!"

"He's fixing Shunt's leg... Nothing to worry about, they are probably finished soon..." She still sneered at him a bit. "And I also cleaned up all the mess we all did last night... Would have been embarrassing if Knockout found out exactly what we did."

Nitrobolt blinked, quickly looked down to his crotchplate and thigh plates, all clean without any trace of lubricants.

"Whoa, you're really good at this." he gave Eve a small smirk. "Thanks. Last night was... Great too, heh."

Her faceplate heated up a bit and started to blush.

"Um...Thanks... Well... It escalated a bit, I was just thinking we would... Have a few drinks and..." she started with a low voice. "...I wasn't planning any of this but... I still kinda liked what we did...Poor Shunt though."

"Neither was I." he chuckled and then looked away as he blushed awkwardly. "Shunt was pretty over-charged. Poor guy, he missed all the fun. Maybe we could do that again, without high-grades though, cause I'm sure Shunt would get over charged again." he laughed, Eve on the other hand blushed even more and stared at him.

"I normally don't frag my friends! But are you two okay with that? You sure that Shunt won't get jealous after this...?"

"I think he's kind of the jealous type. But I think he'll be okay if I don't do it often. Besides..." He gave Eve a wink. "We were all overcharged last night, weren't we? No one could blame that."

"Yeah, after we overloaded at least I...Passed out... But I guess you did the same..." Eve looked at him and nodded a bit. "I don't think Shunt wants to share you with somebody else that way... Unless you give him something to drink." then she started to grin a bit.

"Couldn't remember what happened after we overloaded. Guess I passed out to recharge as well." Nitrobolt shrugged before he looked to the femme. "Next time, I'll make Shunt do you and I'm just going to watch-" He suddenly stopped talking, feeling his spark beating unusually. He quickly slipped off the berth.

"I-..." he looked at Eve. "I gotta go. I'll uh-… I'll be back later!" he quickly made his way towards the exit, opening the door only to found a seeker right in front of it. A tall, slim red flier looked up to him.

"...Railwing..." Nitrobolt looked very surprised as he saw the mech before him.

"Brother!" The flier looked worried up at Nitrobolt, he didn't even hesitate to hug him right away. "Thank Primus you're alright..."

Eve looked a bit surprised after Nitrobolt because of his sudden change and that he seemed to be in a hurry. She looked even more surprised when Railwing was standing behind the door and that he hugged Nitro.

"...Haven't I seen him before somewhere?" Eve thought for herself and looked at Railwing for a few seconds before she looked at Nitro too.

Nitrobolt couldn't say anything, he couldn't think of anything as he was in a complete confusion.

"W-what in the pit are you doing here?!" He looked down to Railwing and the red flier hugged Nitro even tighter.

"Oh brother, I was worried about you... I couldn't stop having this feeling about you in my spark... I thought there was something wrong about you..." he looked up to Nitrobolt, giving him a soft smile. "I am glad that you're alright."

"Nitro!" they could suddenly hear Shunt calling out. "My leg's finally fixed! Now I don't have to be carried-" Shunt walked towards the room where he was staying in at the moment but stopped and looked surprised at Nitrobolt and Railwing. "Hm, what have I missed?"

Railwing quickly pulled away from Nitrobolt as he heard a voice from behind and Nitro too quickly turned around.

"S-shunt! I- No! You didn't miss anything, not at all!"

"Um... Why do sound so...Stressed out? It's your brother, I could hear that. Jeez, calm down..." He walked up towards them. "...If this was a situation where you're trying to hide something you should REALLY work on you reaction and voice, as it is now it's not very convincing..." Shunt glared a bit towards Nitro before he looked up at Railwing and smiled a bit. "Hi, so you're his brother..."

Nitrobolt backed off a bit as Shunt glared to him and he watched as the smaller mech approached Railwing, the flier blinked his optics.

"Yes, I'm Nitrobolt's brother. I am truly sorry for what just happened earlier."

"Oh, you've heard about the siblings...? Eve here is the latest victim, what we know of..." He frowned and looked at Eve who had rose up from the berth and was now going towards them, still looking at Railwing.

"Sorry for my rudeness but, I have the feeling I have seen you somewhere before... At the headquarters for the autobots... Or am I wrong, it was at a point when I was talking to Bumblebee..."

"Ah you… Eve, correct? I never actually introduced myself to you but I've seen and heard a lot about you from Bumblebee." He gave Eve a small smile that faded slowly."I've had lots of reports about those... siblings. They killed lots, both Autobots and Decepticons. But I'm here to check on Nitrobolt." He looked up to the blue mech, gently placing a servo over Nitrobolt's arm. "We are... connected somehow so I came to this place right away as soon as I felt something weird in my spark."

Nitrobolt frowned and rolled his optics as he heard the name "Bumblebee", he then pulling his arm away from Railwing's touch.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hey! Why do you do that for? It's still your brother, don't be mean!" Shunt hissed at him and almost pouted a bit. "Um, sorry I don't think I caught you name..."

Railwing laughed softly before he answered.

"Nitrobolt is a bit... Off whenever I'm around. But I'm used to it, and it's fine." He gave Nitrobolt another smile, but the blue quickly looked away with a small growl escaped his vocalizer. "My name is Railwing. And you are?"

"I'm Shunt." He glared at Nitro a few seconds before he looked up at Railwing again and gave him a small smile.

Eve looked a little bit at Nitro and tilted her head very slightly and her gaze on him said "_Are you okay_?". Nitrobolt looked really uncomfortable as he saw Railwing and Shunt were talking to each other. He looked to Eve, giving her an unimpressed look. "_No I am not_."

"But if you're here to check on Nitrobolt, me and Eve can take a walk or something if you and Nitro want to spend some time alone with each other?" Shunt asked after a few minutes.

"Oh no, I don't want you two to go out from here just because of me." Railwing quickly replied. "Nitrobolt and I can talk with you two here. Isn't that right, dear brother?" He looked up to Nitrobolt who now frowned, folding his arms on his chestplate.

" .Out!" With that he quickly made his way to the exit. The flier blinked for a few times before sighing to see how his brother acted in front of the others. He turned to look at both Shunt and Eve before he followed out.

"I'm truly sorry for this... Situation. We will be back shortly."

"What is wrong with him...?" Shunt shook his head and looked up at Eve who shrugged her shoulderplates a bit.

"I don't know..." she mumbled and sighed before she turned around and went back to her berth, she was not going to just stand there and wait for their return. But Shunt still looked after them and frowned after a few minutes.

"But then again...He told me that he wants to forget about him..." Shunt thought for himself. Shunt knew he should not listen to what they were talking about but he just couldn't ignore Nitro's reactions towards Railwing and that he seemed very uncomfortable with the whole situation. Shunt hid behind the door so he could listen to them without being detected, hopefully he would also get some kind of explanation on why Nitrobolt wanted to forget Railwing.

Both of the mechs were outisde the building and Nitrobolt stood there with his arms still folding as he almost, almost glared at the younger mech. Railwing noticed that and let out a sigh as he approached his brother.

"Why do you have to act like this all the time, brother?"

Nitrobolt stayed silent for a moment and didn't answer, but he looked back to Railwing.

"How's your bondmate?"

Railwing's wings dropped down as he sighed again.

"Bumblebee and I are not bondmates... We haven't even thought about bonding yet... We-"

"Well you never really thought about that neither 6 years ago to me!" Nitrobolt sounded a bit angry as he spoke.

"Nitrobolt... You know we-" The flier approached Nitrobolt, looked up to him and frowned as he cupped the mech's cheekplate with his smooth clawed servo. "I love you. And you know my love will never fade for you-"

Nitrobolt looked down to his brother, he pulled the flier's servo away from his cheekplate.

"You love that mech more than you did to me... You left me! You fragging left me when that mech came to you! Bumblebee, oh yes he IS perfect, he really is perfect for you!"

"Oh no, Nitrobolt...Not this again... Please stop!"

"What's gonna happen next? You're going to leave him when you find another perfect mech, exactly like what you did to me-?"

"WE'RE BROTHERS!" Railwing glared up to the older mech. His entire frames were shaking. "We're brothers, and Primus forbid that kind of thing to happen between us! So please, please...! I beg you to understand, Nitrobolt…! I don't want us to talk about this whenever we meet..."

Shunt felt completely empty inside when he heard what they were talking about. He surely wasn't prepared for anything like this and that Nitrobolt apparently had feelings for Railwing in a way Shunt wasn't prepared for either. He hardly knew how to react or what too feel for w couple of minutes.

"Have they...?" Shunt thought for himself and started to feel more and more hurt, sad and confused as they spoke. "But... Is Nitro still...? Why is he...? But... He told me... Isn't it worth anything...? He… He said he loved me…" he tried to calm down and listen what more they had to say, even though he was very upset and just wanted to go away and cry.

It silenced Nitrobolt. He looked away and just stood still and Railwing was just shaking, trying to hold back his anger and coolants away from his optics.

"What if our father knows about it? What would he think? He would be disgusted at us, at his own sparklings who are fragging each other behind him. I've disappointed our father by joining the Autobots, and I don't want to disappoint him more…!"

Nitrobolt just frowned more, It's true it'd disgust their carrier to know about their relationship. It'd break their carrier's spark, and they don't want that to happen. He suddenly felt a servo touching his chestplate, making him look back to see the younger mech.

"We can't bond… But we have this connection between us. I can feel your spark..." Railwing caressed the mech's chassis, right over his spark chamber to feel Nitrobolt's spark beating. "...Just like how you feel mine..." Railwing pulled Nitrobolt into a tight hug. "I've found another mech for me, and I want you to find one for your own to love now. You deserve more than me, brother… You deserve better. But know this..." He tried to smile to his brother. "No matter what happens, we can still love each other, and I'll always love you... As a brother."

"...I can't take this anymore!" Shunt thought and started to walk back to his sickroom and tried to wipe away the coolants from his optics. He hardly knew what he was feeling or thinking right now, everything was such a mess of feelings. He had no idea that Nitrobolt ever had these kind of feeling for his own brother and definitely not that he apparently still had romantic feelings for him.

"This must be why he wanted to forget about him!" Shunt thought devastated and felt coolants run down on his faceplate as he walked to his sickroom, he ignored Eve that was on her way out from the building and who looked surprised as she saw him cry. Shunt locked himself in his sickroom, sat on the berth and tried to wipe away the coolants as he cried.


End file.
